Two's a Crowd
by Tirzah
Summary: What happens when another telepath is trapped in Xavier's head? If you review I'll review one of yours.
1. The unexpected visitor

Two's a crowd.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo. I only own Psiclone.  
  
Summary: What happens when another telepath ends up stuck in Professor Xavier's head?  
  
Feed back: Definitely  
  
Archive: Ask first  
  
/Professor talking to Psiclone/  
  
*Professor talking to others*  
  
'Professor thinking to himself'  
  
^Psiclone talking to Professor^  
  
#Psiclone talking to others#  
  
(Psiclone thinking to self)  
  
Two's a crowd  
  
The students were at school and the other three adults were busy elsewhere. Professor Charles Xavier was enjoying some time of peace and quiet without any other 'voices' in the way. He didn't try to read minds, in fact he often tried hard not to but it couldn't be helped. It was always relaxing not to have to deal with other 'voices'. However, he still had to make sure all was peaceful in the astral plane.  
  
One always had to be careful in the astral plane. For one you never knew what you might meet. Two, if you got stuck there too long it could be fatal. Charles concentrated for a moment and entered the plane. One of the first things he noticed was a cry for help. The cry was a telepathic one so it was hard to tell where it came from. Scanning wasn't helping much either.  
  
/Where are you?/ Okay that was a stupid question to ask. The astral plane didn't exactly have a lot of landmarks, but if he could keep the voice talking he could follow it.  
  
^Over here, please hurry!^  
  
/Keep talking/  
  
^Technically we aren't talking but I know what you mean anyway. I'm trapped here. I can't get out. Please help me. I've been here I don't know how long.^  
  
Charles had finally found the voice. It was coming from a young girl. Judging by the faded condition that she appeared she had been here a few days. If she didn't get out soon she would die. There was only one thing he could do.  
  
/Take my hand. I'm going to get you out of here./  
  
The girl looked at him for a second but did so. Once she had taken his hand, Charles slowly and carefully exited the astral plane.  
  
Silence.  
  
/Are you there? Did it work?/  
  
^Yeah I'm here. Was this your plan?^  
  
She was now in his head. However he couldn't tell unless she spoke. Part of his mind was partitioned off and he couldn't even tell. Intriguing. One would think that everyone in the astral plane was a telepath but that wasn't the case. Even normal humans could end up there especially if they were in a coma. However, since this girl wasn't making her presence in his mind known except through talking, he had to assume the girl was a telepath.  
  
/Yes, this was my plan. We can get you into your own body later. It was important to get you out of the astral plane for now. Are you a telepath?/  
  
^Yes^  
  
Very simply said. Charles couldn't figure out how she felt about it.  
  
/What's your name?/  
  
^Psiclone. P-S-I-C-L-O-N-E.^  
  
/That's a nice code name but what's your real name?/  
  
^That's the only name I have. It's a long story. Who are you?^  
  
/My name is Professor Charles Xavier./  
  
^I've heard of you! Is this the institute?^  
  
Charles was a little taken aback by this but decided that stranger things have happened. /Yes it is./  
  
^Nice place.^  
  
/You can see?/ This was a surprise.  
  
^Yep, you might want to inform anyone else here that you have an unexpected visitor for a while.  
  
'This is going to get interesting. 


	2. Psiclone meets the adults

A.N. I got reviews! Two of them! And they liked my story! (Psiclone: In case you can't tell the lunatic author is excited. Now, lunatic author, get on with it! Me: maybe that should be my pen name.) Oh, small warning. I've never seen X-men evo so may get things wrong. Sorry. Oh, just incase you couldn't tell, Psiclone is pronounced like Cyclone.  
  
Two's a crowd.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo. I only own Psiclone.  
  
Summary: What happens when another telepath ends up stuck in Professor Xavier's head?  
  
Feed back: Definitely  
  
Archive: Ask first  
  
/Professor talking to Psiclone/  
  
*Professor talking to others*  
  
'Professor thinking to himself'  
  
^Psiclone talking to Professor^  
  
#Psiclone talking to others#  
  
(Psiclone thinking to self)  
  
Professor Xavier decided it was only fair to warn the others about this unexpected turn of events. He therefore sent out a telepathic message to the other adults.  
  
^Did you call them? ^  
  
/Yes, can you hear as well as see? /  
  
^If those are indeed footsteps, yes. ^  
  
Sure enough there were footsteps in the hallway as Hank, Logan, and Ororo entered the room. They all took the offered seats and waited for Xavier to explain the summons. He could sense a bit of concern and a fair amount of wonder. He usually let everyone relax on their own while the kids where in school.  
  
Charles took a deep breath and began. "This is going to be a bit odd but something unusual has happened." He then went on to outline how he had picked up an unexpected visitor from the astral plane. Their reactions were… interesting. Logan wanted to know if this was a risk and how it affected him. Storm was concerned for the professor's safety. And Hank seemed about to slip into scientist mode.  
  
Psiclone decided to take the time to steal the stage. # Hi, every one! #  
  
Now everyone's reaction (including Xavier's) was shock. No one had thought that she might be able to communicate to others.  
  
Beast was the first to regain his composure. "My stars and garters! This is a fascinating devolvement! If I could just run some tests…"  
  
#What kind of tests? # Psiclone sounded a bit nervous now.  
  
Beast continued, "Professor, if you will just come down to the lab…"  
  
That was how everyone learned a few things about Psiclone. One, she hated labs. Two, she wasn't just a telepath, and Three, she didn't have perfect control over her other ability yet.  
  
Psiclone did the telepathic equivalent of screaming, # NO LABS! # while simultaneously sending out Psychic waves that shattered everything glass in the mansion.  
  
As everyone was rubbing their temples from the headache, the professor calmly said, "I think that's a 'no'."  
  
#Sorry# Psiclone responded sheepishly. # I didn't mean to lose control like that.#  
  
Wolverine snorted. "The girl breaks everything glass in the mansion and all she can say is sorry!"  
  
The professor was about to say something but Psiclone beat him to it.  
  
#Nope.# She concentrated for a second. Suddenly everything was fixed as if it had never been broken. # I can also say that I'm pretty good at fixing it. #  
  
Xavier had had a glass paperweight on his desk when Psiclone had lost control. It was now back in one piece. Xavier examined it closely; there wasn't a mark on it now.  
  
Storm finally got up the nerve to ask. "Is glass all you can break?"  
  
# No but when I get upset and don't control it glass is usually the first to get broken. If I concentrate hard enough I can make just about anything explode like that. If I'm not concentrating but am still sending out those waves, if I'm upset enough or upset long enough other stuff starts breaking too. I think the way it works when I'm concentrating is I'm working on atoms and parts of atoms. I know that's how I'm able to fix things without lines showing where it broke. #  
  
Hank opened his mouth to say something but wisely decided not to when Wolverine and Storm glared at him. No one wanted to provoke another attack like that. Xavier was suddenly struck with the absurd idea that he now knew why she was called Psiclone. 


	3. A Bored Psiclone is a Dangerous Psiclone

Authors warning: I have been in a silly mood lately. Read Chapter 9 in my Harry Potter Fan fic and you'll see that. I wrote that last night. I am still in a silly mood and I just had chocolate. Be afraid, be very afraid! Psiclone is in hiding right now, but I'll find her and drag her out. For some strange reason she always hides when I'm like this. Of course she can be just as bad without sugar… Any way look out world! Lunatic Author on the loose!  
  
Two's a crowd.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo. I only own Psiclone.  
  
Summary: What happens when another telepath ends up stuck in Professor Xavier's head?  
  
Feed back: Definitely  
  
Archive: Ask first  
  
/Professor talking to Psiclone/  
  
*Professor talking to others*  
  
'Professor thinking to himself'  
  
^Psiclone talking to Professor^  
  
#Psiclone talking to others#  
  
(Psiclone thinking to self)  
  
A Bored Psiclone is a Dangerous Psiclone  
  
The other adults had left by now and promised to warn the students when they came back. In the mean time Charles had paperwork to do.  
  
/I need to work so please just be quiet and let me concentrate. /  
  
^Okay, but one thing first. I want to see what the room looks like. ^  
  
Okay that seemed a semi-odd request. But then again it is human nature to want to know your surroundings. Besides all he had to do was look around the room. He did so slowly enough that she could make it all out.  
  
/Is that good? /  
  
^Yeah, thanks. ^ She was then quiet so Charles got started on his paperwork.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Psiclone tried to be good. She really did. She tried reading the papers but they were boring. She thought to herself for a while but she really wanted to do something. She was getting bored. She then thought about the layout of the room for a while. If she could she would have smiled impishly…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hank had been wandering about for a while thinking about this unexpected turn of events. This was strange and unusual and he couldn't even run any tests because she was scared of labs. Why? Had she had a bit too much experience with labs? Would she be frightened of him now that he had mentioned them? She hadn't seemed frightened before. He decided not to go too near the Professor while the 'guest' was there. It wasn't really anyone's fault she was stuck there but it was difficult not being a little upset by her presence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Storm was also thinking about the visitor. Only she felt a bit sorry for the girl. She was stuck in this strange place with strange people and she wasn't even in her own body. She hadn't seemed too frightened, except when Hank mentioned labs of course. But it was hard to tell what someone was really feeling if you couldn't see their face or even really hear their voice. Yes she had spoken telepathically to them but who knew if the emotions in her 'voice' matched what she was feeling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Logan didn't want Psiclone here. She could be a security risk. She was also highly unstable. He couldn't blame her for hating labs though. He wondered what her excuse was. Maybe he could ask her a few more questions. He walked into Xavier's office. His eyes widened and his mouth nearly dropped…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Professor looked away from his work. "Logan, How did you get on the ceiling?" he asked in shock.  
  
Logan stared at him. "I'm not on the ceiling you are! I'm standing on the carpet."  
  
Charles looked at Wolverine's feet. He was indeed on carpet. He looked down at his own feet that were planted firmly on ceiling tile. With the exception of Logan and the carpet it appeared that gravity had switched around. Psiclone had taken everything on the floor and turned it around, sticking it to the ceiling. She was now laughing so hard that she was probably projecting her amusement throughout the whole house.  
  
Logan took another look at the strange room and laughed. "Hank, 'Ro, get up here!"  
  
Both showed up in about a minute. Their responses were about the same as Logan's except the started laughing sooner.  
  
Storm caught her breath first. "Hold everything!" She disappeared for a minute and returned with a camera. After snapping a few pictures, she allowed Psiclone to return the room to normal. Psiclone was obviously having a blast.  
  
#That was fun! I can't do that in my own body. The headache would all but kill me! #  
  
"So it wasn't painful for you to do it right now?" Xavier asked. He didn't have a headache.  
  
# Nope. #  
  
The room was back to normal by now. But everyone was still laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The students had returned by now and were looking for the adults. Not finding anyone they started to hear the laughter. When they got to Xavier's study the found the adults all but rolling on the floor laughing. Asking why they were laughing just made them laugh harder… 


	4. Dinner ala Psiclone

A.N. I am not on sugar. (I wish I were.) I know sooner or later I'm going to have to explain who Psiclone is and why she was stuck in the astral plane. That will not be cheerful and I will probably have to raise the rating a little. Probably just to a PG but I might make it PG 13 to be on the safe side. Also so I have more wiggle room. It is really hard to tell how to rate things. However, I want to have more fun with Psiclone first. Here is where Psiclone meets the students. I am not going to add the new recruits because I don't know enough about them to do so. If you really want me to add them you can give me a list of names and powers. I already have read enough to understand basic personalities. I hope you remember that I don't own X-men evo. I also don't own Microsoft.  
  
Dinner ala Psiclone.  
  
The professor came down a while later. The adults had left earlier and promised to inform the students. Judging from the weird looks he got when dinner arrived they had been told. Charles saw no reason to beat around the bush. "As you likely already know, we have an unexpected visitor for a while. Even though she is not in her own body she can see and hear what I see and hear. She also will hear if you think to her. I suggest you try to make her feel welcome. I know this will be a bit difficult but I have faith in you."  
  
^Lovely pep talk. By the way, what should I call you? ^  
  
/Professor will do./  
  
Psiclone decided once again to take center stage and greet everyone enthusiastically. With the exception of the adults who had already encountered the odd girl, everyone looked surprised. The students vaguely mumbled hi back and went back to the normal conversations. Professor X insisted on introducing everyone to her first. Then he settled down to eat.  
  
^Nice friendly group you have here.^  
  
/Give them time to adjust./  
  
He then started concentrating on his meal. Before long he was involved in a discussion with Logan. He didn't realize that something was wrong until he noticed that that was the forth time in a row that his fork had come up empty. He then looked at his plate and stuck his fork in the mashed potatoes. The mashed potatoes moved to form a circle around his fork. He also noticed that she had drawn a smiley face with ketchup on his steak.  
  
/Cute, Psiclone. Now let me eat!/  
  
He was beginning to lose his temper with the girl. He went back to the conversation. He was attempting to ignore the chuckles from the others.  
  
^Can I play with Logan's food?^ she asked enthusiastically.  
  
/NO! He would gut you!/  
  
^He can't. I'm in your head. Remember? But fine I won't^ she sulked.  
  
He decided to ignore her for a while. He hadn't yet learned the when she was quiet she was often up to something. After a long time of being left alone he decided something was wrong.  
  
/Psiclone?/  
  
^Yes?^  
  
/What are you doing?/  
  
^I'm talking to Rouge and you're interrupting.^  
  
/Sorry. I just wanted to know what you were doing./  
  
^Alright^  
  
Silence. He glanced at Rouge. She did appear to be having a telepathic conversation with someone. As long as Psiclone was talking to someone she couldn't be planning mischief. He then caught another look on Rouge's face. Oh, dear. Maybe she could…  
  
Fortunately, not much more seemed to happen. If you wanted to ignore the dancing salt and pepper shakers that is. And the mashed potatoes trying to escape the bowl. The students especially loved the new dinner theater. Even the adults were amused. As long as she didn't mess with the food on anyone's plate everything was fine. I had to do some work on the computer after dinner. She amused herself by watching the office assistant in Microsoft Word. Finally we had to ask her about her past however. She probably wouldn't like it… 


	5. Psiclone's Past

Author's warning: I warned you in the last chapter. This one is a bit more depressing and a bit dark. I just can't work it out any other way. I wish I could but it just won't. I really don't want to write this chapter but I have to. I hope to have humor at the end though. I can't leave it depressing. Some of my story is inspired/based on a book I read a few years ago called 'Double Helix'. I don't remember who wrote it but it wasn't me. I also am not sure how much is from the book. Probably too much to publish this story even if I hadn't stolen ('borrowed') the X-men evo characters. But this is fan fiction so who cares. I may steal a character from the book for this story. In fact I probably will. If so everything you need to know about him will be told in the story. This may also be influenced by other stories I've read. I think I'll just do a standard disclaimer of 'If you recognize it I don't own it'.  
  
Psiclone's past.  
  
In order for Psiclone to have been stuck in the astral plane, something really traumatic and/or painful must have occurred while she was still in her own body. And the Professor had already found out that she responded badly when emotional. However, it was essential to at least start trying to find her body. And in order to do that he had to find out where she had been. Since she had already proved to not have perfect control over her powers, Charles decided it might be best if no one else was in the house while she told her story. So he telepathically told the adults to clear everyone out for a while. After about ten minutes he did a very light scan. No one else was in the house, good. Psiclone was amusing herself by making a paper clip sculpture. 'Well, Charles, it's time.'  
  
Deciding to ease into this he asked her a simple yet potentially volatile question. /Wouldn't it be a good idea to inform your family about this?/  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then a very simple, ^ I have no family.^  
  
Okay, nothing had broken yet. /Why not?/  
  
Long silence. ^ You don't really want to know, but I suppose I have to tell you. It's a really long story.^ She paused.  
  
/We have time. Just take your time and stay calm./  
  
^ A long time ago a certain lab came up with the idea of doing genetic research to form a lower class (in their minds) of humans that could be used as organ harvesting and other scientific research. They made twenty nearly identical girls and the testing group. They were all born the same day and were to develop fairly normally. This lab only used scientists who had no respect for life. Anyway you have these twenty girls. Well, actually two died in the womb due to incurable defects. Then they discovered the first problem with their research…  
  
The girls were supposed to have abnormally low IQ's but didn't. They were a high normal. Because of the way genetic research is, some had strange variations in the gene code that didn't allow them to live very long. By the time they were fifteen years old only number three and number sixteen were still alive. Then something really unexpected happened.  
  
Number sixteen turned out to have the X-gene. None of the others had it, only her. It started out fairly small. She would put the mice back in their cages after the tests were done. She could feel the pain and tried to relieve it. She could do a little bit a minor healing. She could also put something broken back together. One of the scientists noticed this. He said that she might have more potential and he wanted to bring it out. He seemed to think that if she was exposed to large quantities of pain that would bring her to her full potential. Personally, I think he was just a sadist. Anyway his plan worked. While exposing her to large doses of something painful, I think it may have been some kind of radiation, she let loose these waves that pretty much trashed the place and nearly killed the guy. It also knocked her out. When she came to she found out she was a telepath. These other scientists came to talk to her telling her that the wanted to help. She realized that they wanted to turn her into a weapon or possibly even an assassin. She knew that was wrong and refused. The got the same scientist who thought that pain was a solution to bring out her potential to try to 'convince' her to work with them. Guess what his idea was? Anyway she tried to deal with the pain by distancing her mind from her body. I guess one day she went to far.^  
  
Charles was all but crying by now. It had become painfully obvious fairly quickly that she was telling her life story. No wonder she had panicked when Hank suggested a lab. She had probably never been outside that lab in her entire life. She had lost control once or twice while telling her story. Especially when she mentioned that one scientist. Charles was now beginning to get a bit angry. Who gave those people the right to play God with other peoples lives!  
  
/What ever happened to number three?/  
  
Silence. Then a very quiet, ^She died soon after it was discovered she didn't have the X-gene.^  
  
Well, at least this meant her body was likely safe. The lab probably wouldn't want to lose her.  
  
^So now you know my story. Did you know they didn't teach me English?^  
  
/How did you learn it?/ Xavier asked puzzled. /And what did they teach you?/  
  
^Latin, and I learned English by assimilating it from people's heads. They don't know that I know English now. Is there anything else you want to know?^  
  
/Where is this lab?/  
  
^I'm not sure. Even some of the scientists don't know where it is. However I do have a mental image on what it looks like from the out side. That's as close as I've ever been to out of the lab. A mental image.^ She was silent for some time. She then decided to go back to her paper clip sculpture.  
  
/How can you do that?/  
  
^Do what?^  
  
/Just ignore everything that happened and make jokes and do silly stunts?/  
  
^If I hadn't developed a sense of humor I would have died years ago. Seven died, not because of what they did to her, but because she never developed a sense of humor. By the way is the reason everyone's gone because you wanted to ask about this?^  
  
/Yes, I didn't want anyone getting hurt if and when the windows shattered./  
  
^Well, they are coming back soon. I can feel them.^  
  
Charles did a medium scan. Probably they would be back in about ten minutes. Psiclone was now making his computer mouse act like a real mouse with the paperweight acting like a cat. Charles shook his head and sighed.  
  
-----some time later------  
  
Charles had told the other adults Psiclone's story. They promised to inform the kids. He had promised Psiclone that they would start looking for this lab first thing in the morning.  
  
/Okay, Psiclone, it's getting late. I need to get to sleep./  
  
^It is not late.^  
  
/Yes, it is. It's 11:30. That's late/  
  
^Not to me!^  
  
Oh, yes, she was back to acting like a child again. Lovely. /Psiclone, I need to rest./  
  
^You can rest later, it's still early.^  
  
/No Psiclone, I am going to bed. Good night./ While they had been arguing the Professor had been preparing for bed. As he said goodnight he turned out the light and lay down.  
  
^I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, on everybody's nerves, on everybody's nerves…^  
  
'If I ignore her she will get bored and let me sleep.  
  
----an hour and forty-five minutes later---  
  
^And this is how it goes!^  
  
"ALRIGHT! You win! Just stop singing!" He sat up and turned on the light. "Are you sure you haven't been eating sugar?"  
  
^What's sugar?^ Okay, that made sense. The lab would want her at optimal efficiency and health. You don't get that by feeding them sugar.  
  
/Something I think that we should keep far, far away from you./  
  
^You are no fun, you know that?^  
  
/How do you know sugar's fun?/  
  
^I can tell.^  
  
/All right, I'm up. Now what?/  
  
^Out of bed!^ she was being obnoxiously cheerful. ^I want to see more of the institute.!^ If he didn't know for a fact that the girl was at least fifteen possibly a bit older, he'd swear she was eight!  
  
Still, she probably had a very limited list of places she had seen. Other than this excursion in his mind she had never left that lab. After awhile they got to the living room. It was there that she asked what a TV was. Not being able to explain it, he let her assimilate that information from his head. Then she wanted to try it. This was how Professor Charles Xavier found himself flipping through channels at two in the morning looking for something decent to watch that a teenager who had never left a lab had half a chance at understanding and enjoying. By some stroke of luck he found 'Tom and Jerry'.  
  
Psiclone had never seen cartoons before but before she was halfway through the first cartoon, she discovered that she loved Tom and Jerry. After that came 'Looney Tunes'. This quickly became a second favorite. By then it was three o'clock in the morning and Psiclone decided to take it easy on the poor professor and let him sleep. Just because she was nearly nocturnal didn't mean he was. He pretty much fell asleep on the sofa. Psiclone telekinetically turned the TV off and picked the professor up and put him in bed. She even tucked him in. This was a bit hard to do without seeing it, but she managed. (See, Professor, I'm not all bad.)  
  
A. N. The reason I made Psiclone know even without being told that killing is wrong is because I believe that is one thing we all know without being told. Our parents never teach us not to kill, because we know it's wrong. However people ignore their conscience and it stops telling them right from wrong. Don't worry. There will be some subtleties that she will have problems with. Some things are a matter of culture, which she has limited exposure to. Also I put the cartoons on late at night because they are on late at night. I hope you enjoyed even if it wasn't as funny. 


	6. Psiclone in the Morning

A.N. I'm back! I've had more sugar! Look out! Hopefully I've gotten most of the angst out of the way in the last chapter and can continue with humor. This story does have a plot however. (I think so any way.)  
  
Psiclone in the morning  
  
:Beep Beep: :Beep Beep: It was morning. Charles's alarm clock was going off. However, for the first time in a long while, Charles didn't want to get up. He wanted to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, apparently Psiclone didn't need sleep and had gotten tired of inactivity.  
  
^WAKEY, WAKEY; TIME TO GET UP!^  
  
Charles sat up startled. "I don't want to get up! It's your fault I was up so late last night!"  
  
^But it's morning! Time to wake up!^ She was still obnoxiously cheerful but not as loud fortunately.  
  
/Let me guess, you don't sleep like this./  
  
^Nope, the brain never sleeps.^  
  
/Can't I sleep some more?/  
  
^At least turn of your alarm clock first. It's getting annoying.^  
  
Sure enough his alarm clock was still ringing. By the time he turned it off, he was wide-awake. Sighing, he got out of bed.  
  
Breakfast was fairly quiet. Except for the fact that the bowls kept moving. And that the milk moo'd. He couldn't figure out how she pulled that one off but it had to be her. However, because it moo'd Evan refused to touch it, a minor miracle in its self. After declaring anything on the table to be off limits to her games, Psiclone decided to play with the chandelier instead. How many umbrellas could she hang from the chandelier before someone made her stop. At one point Rogue mentioned that she had a civics test in school that day. The word test made Psiclone panic until they explained the concept of school and tests in general. Fortunately she calmed down fairly quickly.  
  
Finally it was time for the students to leave for school. Charles went up stairs to his study and got ready for work. /Okay Psiclone, I'll make a deal with you. You enjoyed 'Tom and Jerry' and 'Looney Tunes' last night right? So here's the deal, I know that they come on in two hours, so if you will let me work in peace, when the time comes, I'll take a break and we can watch the cartoons, Okay?/  
  
^Yeah! Tom and Jerry! Looney Tunes!^  
  
/All right, now let me work./  
  
Now Psiclone really wanted to see those cartoons and decided that more pranks like turning the room upside down again would prevent her from being able to see them. So she now had to amuse herself for two hours without talking to the Professor or animating objects. (Hmmm… anyone else home I can talk to?) she tried a light scan. (Logan was in a room the professor had passed by in the tour. What did he call it again? Danger something or other. Hank was in some room that the professor didn't tell her about. He seemed a bit nervous about it. Maybe it was a lab.) She shuddered a bit. (Storm was in a room she saw last night. What was it again? Oh, yeah. Kitchen. Maybe she would like to talk. # Hello Storm!#  
  
Storm jumped a little. 'Hello Psiclone, what are you up to now?'  
  
#Well the professor said that if I left him alone to work we could watch 'Tom and Jerry' and 'Looney Tunes' when they come on! # Storm had to smile at this. Charles had informed everyone about his mis-adventures the night before.  
  
'And now you're bored, I take it.'  
  
#Yep. What are you doing?#  
  
'I'm baking. You can keep me company while I work.'  
  
#Okay!#  
  
This continued for some time. Psiclone finally convinced Storm to have a snowstorm on the mansion grounds. This was a bit surprising considering it was May. But it was fairly cold and the mansion was pretty isolated so they figured no harm done. Except of course the surprise the men got when they saw the snow. Finally the two hours were up Charles had to take a break for cartoons like he promised. Storm brought some lunch and decided to join them for the cartoons.  
  
Afternoon came and Charles went back to work. Psiclone was on fairly good behavior. Then she started asking questions. It wasn't until she asked him when the Constitution was ratified that he noticed a pattern. They were all questions about U.S. History. She probably hadn't been taught that.  
  
/Psiclone, why are you asking me these questions?/  
  
^Because Rogue is asking Me.^  
  
It was then that he remembered Rogue mentioning a test in school.  
  
* Rogue?*  
  
'yes Professor?'  
  
Are you trying to get Psiclone to give you the answers for your test?*  
  
'Um, well…'  
  
*Don't. She doesn't know and you need to do this on your own. See me after school. *  
  
'Sigh, Yes Professor.'  
  
Now how to deal with Psiclone? She probably didn't know it was wrong and if she got upset… he would just have to play by ear.  
  
/Psiclone?/  
  
^Yes professor?^  
  
/You really can't help Rogue on her test. The test is there to find out what she knows and if you give her the answers it won't work. Besides, it's not fair to the others who have to take the test if she has help and they don't. So you can't do that./  
  
Silence. ^Sorry Professor.^ She sounded really sad. Then she didn't say or do anything for a long time… 


	7. Afternoon

A.N. Okay that was a bit of a depressing note to leave on but it was something that I had in my mind to write out and I really had to try it. Also I thought that was a fairly good ending place for a chapter. However, I can't leave it there either. I hope to go back to the humor in this chapter.  
  
Afternoon  
  
Charles had finally learned that when Psiclone was quiet, it was time to get concerned. So he telepathically asked the other adults if Psiclone was talking to one of them. All said no. His office seemed the same. Everything was still on the floor. No one else had spotted something wrong. He hoped she wasn't talking to another student in school.  
  
/Psiclone?/  
  
^Hmmm?^ She still sounded sad. That was probably it.  
  
/Are you talking to someone?/  
  
^No.^  
  
/Are you upset at me about earlier?/  
  
^I'm not upset at you. I'm just upset. I didn't mean to do something wrong!^  
  
If she were in her own body she might be crying.  
  
/I know you didn't. You didn't know. And I hope you never do that again./  
  
^I won't.^ She was still acting fairly subdued. Charles was about to give up thinking that he couldn't force her to talk when she started again. ^Do you think Rogue is mad at me?^  
  
/Are you mad at Rogue?/  
  
^No, and I don't want her mad at me.^  
  
/We'll know when she gets home./  
  
Silence reigned once more. Fortunately it was only another half hour until the students returned. A few minutes after that Rogue was in his office studying the floor intently.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Professah, Ah shouldn't have done that. Ah'm sorry Psiclone."  
  
The professor gave a little chat to both girls about tests and their purpose and both of them promised never to do that again. He then assigned Rogue to dishes that night. Psiclone wanted to help too. So after dinner, Charles stayed while Psiclone floated dishes to the sink where Rogue rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. After that, Rogue washed the heavier pots and pans while Psiclone discovered the joys of bubbles. Even though it was sometimes hard dealing with her energetic mischief, it didn't feel right for her to act so still and sad for so long. Therefore the Professor was glad she seemed back to normal. Also it was obvious the two girls weren't mad at each other anymore. Psiclone asked more questions about school, which Rogue, answered. Rogue asked Psiclone more questions about herself. They seemed to be getting along fine. Rogue explained the concept of make-up. Psiclone had been curious since she saw the students.  
  
After that it just happened to be time for 'Tom and Jerry', which seemed to be getting a bit of a following by now. The Professor (of course), Psiclone (of course), Rogue and Storm started out watching it. By the time it was done, Kitty and Jean had also come to watch. 'Looney Tunes' came on in another half hour so the Professor promised to return for that.  
  
It was then he remembered that he hadn't gotten any work done on finding the lab. He had Psiclone picture it in her head. Then Charles made an illusion to replicate it. No one had seen it before.  
  
"You do realize Professor, that we don't even realize what part of the world this lab's in. You can't even tell by native language because they taught her Latin." Hank mentioned. This was definitely going to get complicated. Then Logan suggested that because she managed to assimilate English from their heads it had to be an English speaking country. That's when Hank mentioned that there were at least five countries that had English as a native language and most of the rest learned it as well. Before an argument broke out Psiclone reminded everyone that it was time for 'Looney Tunes'. This time nearly the entire institute watched.  
  
Then came the problem. He couldn't remember who suggested it but someone wanted ice cream. Well, that was all well and good except now Psiclone wanted to know what ice cream was. Charles remembered the comments about sugar last night so decided that maybe it was best if he didn't have any. However while he thought about that the students explained what ice cream was. Psiclone decided she wanted to try it. Especially when she heard it had sugar in it.  
  
/Can you taste what I taste, because if not it won't do any good?/  
  
^I can if I try.^  
  
/I don't particularly want any ice cream right now./  
  
^I'm in your head. I know you want ice cream.^  
  
It was true. He had always had a weakness for ice cream. A weakness that he wouldn't admit to anyone.  
  
^Come on what's the worst that could happen?^  
  
/You'd be bouncing off the walls?/  
  
^COOL!^  
  
/Ouch! Not so loud! And no, that isn't cool. It's a bad idea./  
  
By now the ice cream had been put away. Psiclone was disappointed but not yet willing to give up… 


	8. I dream of Psiclone

AN. The first thing I would like to do is apologize to all my faithful readers. (Crickets chirp).yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Believe it or not I have a fairly good excuse. I've been traveling and haven't had a whole lot of access to computers. Sorry! So if anyone is still reading this, than thank you!  
  
I dream of Psiclone  
  
Psiclone was not thrilled with not being able to at least try ice cream but she decided not to give the professor too much of a rough time. The adults (plus Psiclone) were again attempting to figure out where on earth this lab was! They weren't having a whole lot of success. "Think, Psiclone, if you could just think of a flag it would help!" Wolverine grumbled. But she couldn't think of a single one. Dr. McCoy found a book with every country's flag in it but she still couldn't identify one. Finally they all decided to go to bed and try again in the morning. Before Psiclone could start singing again the professor suggested that she try to rest as well. She couldn't sleep but she could rest. Psiclone agreed that she might try that if she got bored. Charles was asleep. He was dreaming. But he was dreaming of things he had never seen before in his life. It was a strange sterile building. It had to be the lab! It was hard to see any one thing. Scenes rolled by more like commercials for a movie. He didn't have time to adjust to one thing before the next showed up. What was going on? Psiclone! She had to be having a nightmare. The scenes kept rolling. The only thing he could grasp on to was an overwhelming sense of fear. The more he saw, the more he got scared himself! He tried waking up but couldn't. Finally he felt someone shaking him awake. It was Wolverine. The room looked almost like a twister was going through it. "PSICLONE!" the Professor shouted. The room stopped moving. All was still. He could feel her fear rolling through him. Considering the look on Wolverine's face it was likely the rest of the house could feel it too. After making sure everyone was all right and the damage was repaired, Wolverine left. Psiclone still wasn't talking. The professor decided to calm himself down first. After he decided he was fairly calm, /Are you all right?/ ^I'm sorry.^ /I know you are. That's not what I asked./ ^I didn't mean to. this shouldn't have happened.^ She would likely be crying now if she could. /It was an accident. You couldn't help it. But are you all right?/ ^I'm still scared.^ she admitted. /I can't say I blame you. It's about time for Tom and Jerry. Maybe that will calm you down./ Psiclone did what was about the telepathic equivalent of a nod. She was still badly shaken. It wasn't until about half way through the second cartoon that she could really laugh again. Mean while the professor was attempting to learn what he could from the images in the dream. They had gone by too fast to analyze. He had seen some of the other girls, felt pain radiating from mice, felt her pain during testing, seen the utter disregard the scientists had for life. It was just too much. Unfortunately, there was nothing to distinguish it from any other lab to provide any clue to where it was located. It would take nothing short of a miracle to find it! And how long could her body survive without her mind? By then Looney Tunes was over. So Charles suggested that he turn on the radio to the classical music station so he could sleep and she could still have stimulation and wouldn't be bored. She agreed even if she didn't know what 'radio' or 'classical music' were because it meant she wouldn't be at the mercy of another nightmare. The classical music turned out to be a good thing. She wasn't as annoying in the morning because she had a bit more stimulation. She was however still wide awake come morning. Most of the students left the mansion after lunch. The professor was about to do some more paperwork plus trying to figure out how to locate Psiclone's body, when Storm made a suggestion. "Why don't you take her outside? She's probably never even seen the outdoors." It sounded fair enough. Plus some of the snow from the day before was still there. She had never seen snow. Why not? She loved it! She loved being able to see the outdoors. So what if she didn't know what a bird is or a tree or grass. She still loved it. Plus the snow! There seems to be a bit of magic in snow. Why else would Professor Charles Xavier find himself making snowballs to show a girl in his head who had never seen them. He had used to be quite good at them. And apparently it wasn't something one forgot considering he now had a nice neat aerodynamic snowball in his hand. He couldn't resist. He threw it as hard as he could. And who should walk by at that instant but Wolverine. It wasn't the Professor's fault it hit him in the face. It just happened. Psiclone thought it hilarious and the professor found himself trying to apologize and not to laugh while failing miserably at both. Wolverine meanwhile had a dilemma of his own. The professor had just hit him in the face with a snowball and there was nothing he could do about it. The professor had given up on both apologizing and trying not to laugh and was now just trying not to fall out of his wheelchair. He wasn't having much better luck at that. Finally Wolverine just said, "Tell Psiclone that when she gets back into her own body she better have some hiding places picked out." Psiclone obviously took this threat so seriously that she dropped a bunch of snow from a tree on his head. Wolverine stalked away and the professor laughed until he could barely breathe. 


	9. Just When You Thought It Was Safe To Sle...

Two's A Crowd  
  
A.N. Okay one more interval of pointless silliness before moving on with the plot. I just can't resist. I almost don't want to move the plot along. It's more fun with Psiclone in Xavier's head. It is quite possible (in other words I intend to make sure) Psiclone ends up having other occasions where she is in someone else's head. But she really can't stay in Xavier's head forever.  
  
Just When You Thought It Was Safe To Sleep.  
  
After coming in from fun in the snow, the Professor found himself exhausted. He decided it would probably be safe to take a nap while Psiclone could talk to the others. Little did he know..  
  
He woke up. Everything seemed normal. Well, almost everything. Psiclone was obviously amused by something. He decided she was still amused over Logan getting hit with a snowball. So he calmly ignored her while going down to dinner. He hadn't quite learned that it wasn't wise to ignore her. Everyone was already in the dining room. He entered. The strange thing was everyone's reaction. First shock and then laughter.  
  
Okay this wasn't natural. "Psiclone, what did you do!" More laughter. Finally someone handed him a mirror. Was he wearing make-up?! This was not happening! Unfortunately, yes it was. Fairly outlandish make- up at that. He had never seen purple lipstick before. And who wore black blush? Even his fingernails where painted! Gold even! And was he wearing fake eyelashes? And eye shadow?  
  
He forced himself to calm down. "Okay, I can believe Psiclone is the main instigator in this act, but she must have had an accomplice. So. who is it?" Through laughter, Rogue raised her hand. He should have known; who else would have that kind of make-up. He shook his head and rolled off to go clean up.  
  
Everyone was sloooowwwlllyyy stopping to laugh. This was difficult to do considering that making eye conduct with anyone else would start them laughing again. They could breathe and only a few giggles rang out. "ROGUE, HOW DO YOU GET THIS GUNK OFF!?" was heard from the nearest bathroom. Sanity was going.. Going.. Gone!  
  
After about half an hour, everybody had calmed down and the Professor had gotten the 'gunk' off his face. The professor decided he wasn't truly mad at anyone but still.  
  
It really was only fair. One good prank deserves another. But how on earth does one play a practical joke on two people, especially if one was in his head? Besides, he had no experience with playing practical jokes. Also, how would Psiclone respond? She likely had no experience with pranks. Maybe he should just file it away for further reference.  
  
Dinner was typical. Psiclone had to be restrained to not play with anything on the table, so she made the table tap-dance instead. Where had she picked up tap-dancing from? Oh yes, they had seen a commercial the day before. He let her play like this for about two minutes than made her stop so they could eat. Unfortunately, now she was bored. He had finally realized the fundamental equation of PSICLONE + BORDOM = DANGER. So he tried to think of something she could do that didn't involve the table, anything on it, or make-up. However, she found something to do. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but she had attracted an audience so she must be doing something. He decided to ignore her. That resolve lasted about five minutes. Finally he turned around to see what in the world she was up to.  
  
She was re-arranging the furniture in the living room. Apparently she decided that it would be possible to conserve space by piling everything in the living room on top of each other.  
  
//Make sure it's back to normal by the time we're done. //  
  
^Okay. ^  
  
After that it was fairly calm. So he decided not to get bent out of shape about the living room. After all, he knew she was bored and she could have done a lot worse many times.  
  
After dinner was another failed attempt to try to find the elusive lab. Charles didn't let them go too late, he hadn't been sleeping that well. This time he thought to turn on the radio to begin with. She seemed calmer with the music. She had actually seemed fairly more subdued after dinner period. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or worried.  
  
//Psiclone?//  
  
^Hmm?^  
  
//Are you alright? You've been quiet, all evening.//  
  
^I'm fine. It's probably nothing.^  
  
//What's probably nothing?//  
  
^I've just had a strange feeling tonight. I'm sure I'll be back to driving you crazy in the morning.^ Mental smile.  
  
//If anything happens, wake me.// He really hoped it was nothing, but was worried none the less. She had been in his head three days, and who knows how long she had been in the astral plane before that. He forced himself to stop thinking like that. She was going to be fine. 


	10. Serendipity Steps In

Serendipity Steps In  
  
Sunday came and went. Psiclone still seemed fairly subdued all day. Well most of the day. Charles has asked her if she was okay so many times that she went out of her way to do something crazy that night. But even that wasn't quite up to her usual standard. Okay, it had been strange to see the kitchen table on top of the chairs but it really wasn't as crazy as usual. And Psiclone really couldn't explain any better than she just 'felt strange.'  
  
Fortunately, it was about than that things started to look up. Call it fate, God, Serendipity, or whatever else you like, they really lucked out.  
  
Monday morning Principal Kelly wanted to have a conference with Xavier. Logan decided to come too. It was a good thing he did..  
  
Charles really wasn't paying much attention to Kelly's rambling. He was more concerned with preventing Psiclone from doing anything. He explained to her that she had to behave and not do anything strange, and she, so far, was being good. He probably shouldn't have worried; she was still sort of listless. Suddenly, the Professor found himself flooded with fear. It wasn't his, it was Psiclone's. To her credit nothing had broken yet.  
  
/ Calm down! /  
  
^He's here! ^  
  
/Who's where? /  
  
^Look out the window! ^  
  
Charles took a glance out of the window. There was a man standing in the parking lot. For a second he didn't think anything of it. Then images started to roll through his head. It was of the lab. The man in the parking lot was in more than half the memories. It was the sadist Psiclone had talked about.  
  
/He doesn't know you're here! I need a diversion! /  
  
^A what? ^  
  
Mental sigh. Then he showed her what a diversion was. A second later he heard the sound of broken glass. She must have broken a window. Kelly immediately excused himself.  
  
They quickly filled Logan in. He could tell something was happening but not what. When he found out he swore under his breath. Charles telepathically told Psiclone not to use that word. "Okay, what's that..?"  
  
"Language Logan."  
  
"Whatever, what's he doing here?"  
  
"I don't know but we need to find out! I can't leave here, it's too suspicious. You have to check it out. Can you do that without giving anything away?"  
  
"Yeah, better have Psiclone keep in touch so she can warn me about him." He started to get up.  
  
#I have a better idea. When Rogue and I put that make-up on you, we were able to transfer my mind from your head to hers and back again. If Logan doesn't mind, I can actually go with him. Maybe we can actually follow the creep back to the lab! #  
  
Logan wasn't the most thrilled about having a telepath in his head but decided to ignore that for the time being. They had a lab to find! The actual transfer of Psiclone from the professor's head to Logan's wasn't that difficult. Leaving Charles to come up with an excuse for Kelly when he came back, Logan entered the parking lot looking for the guy. He saw him standing by a white car.  
  
Logan walked nearer, trying to simultanesly figure out a good plan, and keep Psiclone calm. 'He doesn't know you're here! As far as he's concerned you're unconscious in a lab somewhere!'  
  
^Then why is he here? ^  
  
'I don't know, but we are going to find out!'  
  
Logan walked by the guy watching him closely. Psiclone informed him that this... Creep, as she put it (watch your language when there's a telepath in your head.), name was Zwaan. His face was covered with scars and Psiclone said he was super-strong. Perhaps some of their earlier genetic engineering.  
  
The two men eyed each other warily. Did the lab have records of the institute? Psiclone had heard of them and she had never left the lab. Now if only he could get near the car...  
  
About then Wolverine dropped a pen he didn't realize he had been holding it rolled under the car. Wolverine had to stop himself from smiling. He casually bent over under Zwaan's car to pick up the pen and slip in a small tracking device. But first to be sure..  
  
'You're sure this is Zwaan's car?'  
  
^Positive. ^  
  
'Did you make me drop the pen?'  
  
^Yes. You wanted to get near the car... ^  
  
'How'd you know?'  
  
^You aren't a telepath. It's harder not to read your thoughts. ^  
  
'Can you read Zwaan's mind without him knowing it?'  
  
^No, I don't think I can. ^  
  
'Alright, we'll just have to do this the hard way.' Logan (and Psiclone) mounted his motor cycle and drove by, stopping when they turned a corner and pulling out a small screen to show the tracking device. Now came the hard part. Waiting.  
  
A.N. Okay, this chapter just won't get any longer. Zwaan is a character from 'Double Helix' the one I mentioned I might borrow. In the book he is described as having a really scarred face, getting a lot of pleasure from pain (even his own at times) and death, and being super- humanly strong. Don't worry. That's all you need to know about him. 


End file.
